criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Travis Willingham (character)
This page is about the character from a one-shot campaign. For the actor, see Travis Willingham. , by kendrawcandraw. (source) | Type = Player Character | Actor = Travis Willingham | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = TravisWillinghamCharacter | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | Name = Travis Willingham | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Fighter | Age = Adult (in first episode) Child (in second episode) | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = Multiple deaths in various timelines | DeathEp = | Place = Los Angeles, CA | Family = Laura Bailey (wife) | Connections = Allies: Bixby, Taliesin Jaffe, Ashley Johnson, Matthew Mercer, Liam O'Brien, Marisha Ray, Sam Riegel, and Travis Willingham Foes: Conan O'Brien, aberrations of Liam O'Brien, Sam Riegel, and Bixby | Profession = Voice actor | StatsRef = | Level = 1 | HP = 12 | AC = 12 | DC = | Str = 19 | Dex = 15 | Con = 17 | Int = 12 | Wis = 17 | Cha = 15 | Fanart = }} Travis Willingham is a human fighter from and . He is based on and played by the real Travis Willingham. Description Appearance Adult Form from . (source)]] Travis Willingham the character looks exactly like Travis Willingham the actor. Child Form Travis Willingham as a child looks exactly like Travis Willingham the actor as a child. Personality Biography Background Travis Willingham the character lived a life almost exactly like Travis Willingham the actor, but he was involved in motion capture and voice acting on a fictional video game. During a voice acting job at Warner Brother Studios with Laura Bailey, Taliesin Jaffe and Sam Riegel they witnessed their friend, Liam O'Brien split in half and a tunnel open up with many small Liams who attacked the game devs and pulled them into the tunnel. Travis and the others managed to escape finding a large pile of gold spilling out into the corridor, Travis managed to retrieve weaponry for the group and took a Berserker Sword for himself. Proceeding outside the group appeared to go through a shift in time first to see a gigantic squid-like monster in the parking lot and then to the far future where the area was overgrown and swamp-like. Making their way across the studio to the cafeteria they were told by an angelic vision of Ashley Johnson that they were the only ones that could prevent the catastrophe. After another shift in time, the group had to fight a group of small Liams and the lich of Conan O'Brien. During the fight, Travis decided to sacrifice Sam to the lich and began to attack Sam. Conan froze Sam and Travis hacked his arm off. While Sam came close to death, Matt Mercer and Marisha Ray arrived to save them and destroy the Liams before vanishing. Conan's horse also crumbles and he falls to the ground and Taliesin Jaffe kills Conan O'Brien with his tentacles. Travis stuck the Lich's skull into his gym bag and the group once again shifts through time. Travis' ultimate fate is unknown, but he expressed a desire that if they went forward in time then over the next day he would kill Taliesin and Sam and start the new human race. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations *'Travis:' "I take out a packet of protein powder and I throw it." Laura: "Wait, use the Clif bar!" Travis: "No, those are good." *'Travis:' "It's "The Last of Us" dude, it's all over. I think we should just eat Taliesin and move on." Taliesin: "I think if this is "The Last of Us" we need Ashley Johnson and then make a decision." Travis: "Oh yeah, that's right, we heard her voice say she was in the cafeteria." Taliesin: "We did, this is not just about me not wanting to submit to cannibalism." *'Travis:' "Taliesin, I'm sorry I said I was going to eat you, so go check out that sound." *'Travis:' "This is some Stephen King type shit, I feel that in an alternate dimension we're killing ourselves right now." Trivia References Art: